suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
No More Heroes Original Sound Tracks
No More Heroes Original Sound Tracks is a soundtrack album for No More Heroes. It was published on January 23, 2008 by Marvelous Entertainment. The soundtrack features all seventy-one original compositions by Masafumi Takada and Jun Fukuda, spanning over a three-disc set. Although heard in the game, the song "Heavenly Star" by Genki Rockets is not featured on the soundtrack. Track listing Disc 1 # "Beam Katana Chronicles" – 1:47 # "N.M.H." – 5:37 # "Too Much Gorgeous" – 2:48 # "Hell on Bare Feet" – 5:41 # "Fork in the Wall" – 2:33 # "Crash" – 0:05 # "Splash" – 0:04 # "DND (Do Not Destroy)" – 3:57 # "Gorgeous Blues" – 4:13 # "Blaster Nation" – 3:16 # "Walk Like This" – 0:54 # "Oxygen Graffiti" – 4:06 # "Time to Scream" – 0:10 # "Science of Silence" – 0:28 # "Crashmere Cannonball" – 4:47 # "Steel Python" – 2:46 # "Wishful Whistling" – 2:45 # "Heat in your Heart" – 5:16 # "Jackpot" – 0:09 # "Strawberry shortcake" – 0:39 # "Wind Blows,Love Dies" – 0:51 # "Bushido Flow" – 0:31 # "Season of the Samurai" – 9:53 # "Righteous,Triumphant,Et Cetera" – 0:39 # "Warp – 0:07 Disc 2 # "K-ENT." – 2:12 # "Hot Dreams" – 1:54 # "Ten Tons of Titanium" – 4:14 # "Piranhas in the Air" – 5:09 # "Shy Supernova" – 1:52 # "Stop Hanging DJs" – 4:20 # "Hustlin' 'n' Tusslin'" – 3:05 # "Disaster for Sale" – 3:21 # "Sun on the Ceiling" – 2:46 # "Samurai Summer" – 5:23 # "Electromatherapy" – 0:49 # "CHIPSTER DASH" – 1:58 # "GAME OVER" – 0:07 # "LET'S FIGHT A BOSS" – 2:35 # "YOU WIN" – 0:13 # "Blueberry Cheesecake Brownie" – 1:59 # "HISSATSU Jamba" – 0:49 # "Violectrolysis" – 5:08 # "s." – 0:11 Disc 3 # "Heat in your Hand" – 5:15 # "Mach 13 Elephant Explosion" – 4:49 # "Speed with Teeth" – 4:23 # "Pleather for Breakfast" – 4:11 # "Dynamite Rider" – 6:34 # "Walking on Leaves" – 5:28 # "Art of the Past" – 0:35 # "Rocket Surgeon" – 4:50 # "Electric Ladder" – 1:38 # "We Are Finally Cowboys" – 5:22 # "Staff Wars EPISODE I" – 2:31 # "The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything" – 1:34Lyrics composed by Suda51 and arranged by Masatoshi Moriwaki of Wood Side Music. # "NO MORE NO MORE HEROES" – 5:21 # "N.M.H." (Action Mix) – 3:44 # "Wide World" – 0:06 # "Get" – 0:09 # "You Suck" – 0:10 # "Bronze" – 0:12 # "Mask Power" – 0:09 # "Silver" – 0:09 # "GET!!" – 0:11 # "Batter up" – 0:07 # "1.000" – 0:09 # "You Rock" – 0:10 # "Gold" – 0:11 # "Energize" – 0:04 Notes Scans 5585-1203474016.jpg|Front 5585-1203474017.jpg|Back 5585-1203474140.jpg|Booklet - Front 5585-1203511713.jpg|Booklet - Back 5585-1203482670.jpg|Booklet - p.1 & 2 5585-1203511580.jpg|Booklet - p.3 & 4 5585-1203511631.jpg|Booklet - p.5 & 6 5585-1203474137.jpg|Disc 1 5585-1203474138.jpg|Disc 2 5585-1203474139.jpg|Disc 3 5585-1203511714.jpg|Tray - Front 5585-1203512012.jpg|Tray - Back 5585-1203512013.jpg|''Obi'' External links * No More Heroes Original Sound Tracks entry on vgmdb * Review on Square Enix Music Online Category:Music Category:No More Heroes Category:Soundtracks